


See how our love has grown

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [30]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Common House Game Night Talent Show ends up involving several surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See how our love has grown

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** See how our love has grown  
>  **Prompt:** Words are hard  
>  **Bonus?** N  
>  **Word Count:** 348 with the quoted lyrics (283 without)  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Fandom: Ace Attorney (Common House Verse)  
>  **Pairings (if any)** Trucy Wright/Vera Misham  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc):** none  
>  **Summary:** The Common House Game Night Talent Show ends up involving several surprises.  
>  **Notes:** The song is [Hayley Westenra's Flower](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ceCCc_jbLX0)

Apollo steps out of the library, hearing the sound of music drifting in from the yard. He glances at the house's dry erase calendar and notices that in Trucy's handwriting the board reads "Game Night Talent Show 7:30PM on the riverbank". 

_Oops, I'm late._ he thinks to himself as he slips out of the house and onto the wrap-around porch, walking back toward the sound of the music.

"Let the tears fall down  
Let the laughter through  
One day, oh, one day  
The flowers will reach full bloom."

He's awestruck though by who is on the makeshift stage singing. 

Vera, the usually selectively mute artist is singing in a soft lilting voice, as Trucy magics flowers around her and into her hands and her hair, illustrating the music for her. This he's sure has taken work. He knows how words are hard for Vera, after all most of the time conversations are still held via sketchbook and fragmented sentences. 

But this sort of teamwork and love between his half-sister (or well, not his specific half-sister, but one of the multiverse's variations of her) and the artist is something beautiful and he's glad they have each other. 

"I want to take you to the river  
Down to where the flowers grow  
I want to show you the beauty  
From our seedlings sown  
They shine in red and blue  
Butter-coloured yellow glows  
Flowers bloomed, oh, flowers bloomed  
See how our love has grown."

When the song's over, Trucy grins broadly and proposes to Vera. It's a very cute way to do it, though he knows this is likely even harder on the artist.

Apollo watches Vera's expression flicker and one hand starts going to her mouth (old familiar nervous habit), before she realizes what she's doing and makes a gesture at the audience and one of the children run up onto the stage to give the artist her sketchbook. Vera doodles on the sketchbook, presenting the audience with this sequence of sketches: Shocked Smiley. Heart. Trucy. Big Smiley. 

Trucy giggles and helps her fiancée off the stage to everyone clapping.


End file.
